I,m yours
by abhisrk-ian
Summary: DAREYA based...! hope u like it...:D


**A/N** : I was bored so thought to write an OS usually I don't write OS...but still wrote

I dedicate this OS to LOVE DAREYA ,kittu and all dareya nd DUO lovers :D

* * *

**Morning at bureau** :

Daya was lost in his thoughts

Abhijeet noticed it and went to his desk

Abhijeet : yaar daya kaha khoye hue ho…?

Daya : kuch nhi yaar….

Abhijeet : zyada nautanki mat kar …aur bol kya baat hein..

Daya ; soch raha tha ki tumhari aur tarika ki shaadi mein kya kya karunga…

Abhijeet : usme sochne ka kya hein…tum bhi shaadi karogey….

Daya : kis se..? plzz yeh mat kehna meri qualis se…

Abhijeet : haha nhii yaar….obviously ladki se….

Daya : aur ladki kaha se laogey..?

Abhijeet : dhundte hein ..kahi na kahi mil jayegii…tumhari dreamgirl….

Daya : dekho boss acchi honi chahiyee…..mere type ki straight forward …

Abhijeet : phir toh bahut mehnat karna padega..

Daya : woh kyu..?

Abhijeet : kyu ki tum ek hi bane ho typical

Daya : huh u r so mean…

Abhijeet : haha….!

**_Meanwhile acp sir enters_**:

Abhijeet and daya together : gud mrng sir….

Acp sir : gud mrng

Abhijeet : sir sab theek hein ? aap pareshaan lag rahe hein…

Acp sir : nhi kuch theek nhi hein….humari ek undercover cop achanak se gayab hogyi….

Daya : kya gayab…? Kab..?

Acp sir : kal raat …uska mission pura hogaya thaa ..woh ghr jaa rahi thi aur phir ghr pahuchne se pehle hi gayab hogyii…

Daya : ohh…toh woh ek ladki hein..?

Acp sir : haan daya uska kuch pata nhi chal raha hein….

Abhijeet : kaisa mission sir..?

Acp : ek business man drugs ki deal karta tha …woh uske gehrayi tak gyii aur usne sabko pakadva diyaa….

acp : ek kaam karo tum dono jao aur pata lagao uske baare mein ….special bureau se uski file le lo ….shreya naam hein uskaa

Duo : yes sir…

They leave to special bureau and collects all the necessary information about shreya

**In qualis** :

Daya was driving and abhijeet was seated beside him….

Abhijeet : daya pehle iske ghar jaate hein ….shayd woh vapis aa gyi hoo….

Daya : haan theeke chalo….

They reached shreyas house

As usual the door was locked and daya broked it….

Abhijeet : ghr mein dhundte hein..kuch na kuch zarur milegaa….ek officer kabhi na kabhi kuch hint deta hi hein..shyd isne bhi diyaa ho….

Daya : haan chalo dekhe….

They searched all the rooms but they found nothing

Daya : kuch mila abhijeet

Abhijeet : nahhii yaar….

Abhijeet looks here and there and sees stairs

Abhijeet : daya upar check kiyaa….

Daya : nhii….muje laga tumne kar liyaa…

Abhijeet : nhii toh..chalo dekhte hein….

They moved up stairs

The door had an lock

Abhijeet : aare yeh room lock kyu hein..baaki sab pe koi lock nhi laga hua hein…

Daya : haan mein bhi vhi soch raha hunn..badi ajeeb hein yeh shreyaa

Abhijeet : haan yaar…chal tod de ise bhi…..

He breaks it….they enter inside

They both were amazed

Abhijeet : daya….? Yeh sab….

Daya : meri bhi kuch samajh nhi aara…yeh sab …

Abhijeet : lagta hein yeh sabsi badi fan hein…ya phir yeh pyaar kartii.../daya cuts him

Daya : kya bakwas kar rahe ho boss ….

Abhijeet : bakwas nhii…dekho yeh sab tumhare photos,posters aur tumhare aur uske photos saare kamre mein…..

Daya : toh…?

Abhijeet : toh yahi ki yeh tumhari sabse badi fan hein…..iska paas sab photos hein jo mein ne dekha tak nhi….

Daya : yaar abhijeet muje khud nhi pata…..

Abhijeet : hmm…yaha dhundte hein kuch clue….

Daya : ok fyn..

Daya was just staring at his photos which he too had never seen….he smiled and looked for a clue…

Abhijeet founds a dairy…

Abhijeet : daya yeh dekh dairy….

Daya : kholke dekho boss….kya hein isme….

Abhijeet opens it…and reads

Abhijeet : DAYA-THE ADMIRER

Both were shocked

Abhijeet turns the papers but all were empty….

abhijeet : offooo..kya baat hein daya...

Daya : yaar yeh sab…yeh ladki muje kaise jaanti hein…

Abhijeet slaps his head : daya tum shyd bhul rahe ho ..tum ek CID officer ho isliyee sab tumhe jaante hein….

Daya : par….yeh muje kuch zyada hi jaanti hein lagta hein….yeh photos …yeh dairy mein likhe words …..huhh…chalo yaha se….

Abhijeet : parr….

Daya : plzz abhijeet…muje kuch accha nhi lag raha….

Abhijeet thought for a while : accha theeke chalo….

**In qualis :**

Daya was seated and abhijeet was driving…. daya gets a call

Daya : haan dhenchu bol…?

Dhenchu : daya sir..woh undercover cop shreya ka pata chal gaya…

Daya : kyaa…? Kaha hein woh

Abhijeet stops the car

Dhenchu : phone pe nhi bata sakhta aap woh highway 16 ke paas milo…nd he cuts the call

Daya : abhijeet woh dhenchu keh raha hein ki shreya ka pata chal gaya ..jaldi highway 16 ke paas chalo…

Abhijeet nods his heads and starts driving

As they were near highway they reached highway16

They can see dhenchu ..they moved towards him

Abhijeet : haan bata kya pata chala….

Dhenchu : sir woh log khatarnak hein…yaha drugs ki smuggling kar rahe hein..shreya ne unka mission flop kardiya lekin ek aadmi bach gaya usne shreya ko yaha aage 1 km mein ek factory mein bandh karke rakha hein…

Daya : par kyu…?

Dhenchu : suna hein ki shreya ke haath ek info lagi hein….

Abhijeet : ohh…isliyee un logo ne use kidnap kar liyaa…

Dhenchu : haan sir…

Daya : accha tum jao hum dekhte hein….

Dhenchu leaves

Abhijeet : toh chale use bachane…

Daya : haan yaar obviously…

They slowly moved towards that factory as they were only 2 they moved more carefully without making any noise

Abhijeet whispering : dekh vaha peeche 4 log hein….aur aage 4

Daya : toh tum peeche jaa rahe ho aur mein aage ..gud luck nd he leaves

Abhijeet (thinking) : heeiinnn yeh daya bhi naa….and he too leaves back

Daya enters and a fight starts and soon all 4 were on ground lying

_Backyard :_

Abhijeet also enters slowly and with full action soon all were uncounscious

They both meet at centre and shows thumb as evrythng is clear ahead

They found a room which is closed….they could hear two peoples voice talking

_Inside room :_

Man : bata kya hein woh info ya password

Girl : nhii bataungii…

Man : tum officers bhi na jaan chale jaaye par muh nhi kholte…

Girl : tu kuch bhi karle…mein tuj jaise ko kuch nhi bataungii..chahe meri jaan kyu na chale jaaye….

Man : aare aare shreyaa….batado ….

Shreya : kabhi nhiii…..

The man slaps her….

_Outside :_

Daya : iski itti himmat ek ladki pe haath uthaya isne ise toh mein…

Abhijeet stops him

Abhijeet : daya abhi nhii…jaldbaazi mat karoo….hume soch samajh kar kadam uthana hoga…shreya ki jaan khatre mein hein…aur pata nhi andar kitte log hoge…

Daya understands

_Inside :_

Shreya : tumhe jo karna hein karloo….par mein kuch nhi kahungii..samjhe tumm..kuch nhiii…

Man : muje gussa mat dilaa samjhiii…varnaa

Shreya : varnna…? Maar dogee….maar do….muje maut se darr nhi lagtaaa…..bas afsos rahega ki marne se pehle mein daya sir se nhi mili….

Daya feels both happy and sad listening her words…he thinks socha nhi tha ki kabhi mein kisi ke liyee itna mayine rahunga….daya signals abhijeet it's the time to enter inside

Man : hahaa…aur kabhi milogi bhi nhiii…..

Daya : aisa tum sochte hoo….

The man turned and saw abhijeet and daya

Shreyaa was just staring at him with full of happiness

Abhijeet : tum….

Daya : ohh…toh us business man ka secretary varun

Varun : haan mein…..

Shreya : daya sir….

Daya : shreyaa tum theek ho na…aur yeh aadmi…

And he move towards varun….and slaps him

Abhijeet unties shreya

And they both were nying the fight between varun and daya…

Daya was beating him continuously but after a while abhijeet stopped him…varun gets uncounscious

Abhijeet : daya bas yaar …woh behosh hogaya….

Daya calms down

Shreya comes and hugs him…..

Shreya separating from hug : muje lag raha tha aap zarur aayengey

Daya : yeh toh mera farz thaa…

Shreya : aapko pata hein…mein aapki sabse badi fan hun….

Daya : jaanta hun…

Abhijeet giggles

Shreya : ji….

Daya : hmm kuch nhii..chalo

Abhijeet : daya shreya tum dono jao mein is varun ki khatirdaari karke aata hun….

Daya : accha ok ok….par…

Abhijeet : dayaa…taxi hein naa….mein chala jaunga tum fikar mat karo…

Daya : tumhe kaise pata mein yahi puchne vaala tha…

Abhijeet : bas yuhiii….

Daya : tum bhi naa….

And they three leaves

**In qualis :**

Many questions were running through dayas mind which he wanna ask to shreya…but as she is weak he thought to postpone it….

Shreya : thankyou sir…

Daya : welcme shreya ….

There was complete silence

After an hr they reach to shreyas house

Shreya : thankyou sir…

Daya : aare kitne baar thankx bologi….

Shreya : hmm…aap andar chaliye na…

Daya : nhi..phir kabhi….

Shreya : plzz sir aaayiye naa…

Daya : hmm ok…

Shreya smiles

Shreya and daya were walking and shreya slips

Daya holding her : shreyaa….r u ok..?

Shreya : yes sir …

Daya : r u suree…?

Shreya : ji sir…..

They enter inside the house

Shreya sees the house and her sight went upstairs where that room was open ..she quickly run upstairs and saw things in the room was a little bit messy and her dairy was open….

Daya follows her up….

Shreya notices him

Shreya ; sir aap yaha….

Daya : woh I m sry

Shreya : ji.. aap kyu sry bol rahe hein..?

Daya : woh mein ne hi is darwaze ko toda aur tumhari dairy bhi kholi ….

Shreya : kyaaa…?

Daya : haan..woh tumhe dhundte dhundte hum yaha tak pahuche aur…..

Shreyaa laughs loudly

Daya was confused

Daya : tum has kyu rahi ho…

Shreya : I will explain ..mein chahati thi ki is kamre ko sabse pehle aap hi dekhee…..par socha tha ki mein dikhaungi…par pata nhi thaa ki is tarah darwaza todke…aap..dekhogeyy…bilkul filmy style….

Daya : haha….muje laga pata nhi tum kya sochogi…

Shreya : acchaa…

Daya : aur ek baat puchna tha…

Shreya : haan sir puchiyee na…

Daya : woh dairy mein jo likha hein….woh kya hein..?

Shreya : woh daya-the admirer…

Daya : haan…

Shreya : woh mere laptop ka password hein….

Daya : kyaaaa….?

Shreyaa : haan jisme woh varun ke khilaf info hein….

Daya : ohhh…

They both shared laughter

After some chit chat daya left ….

Shreya(thinking) : yeh din meri zindagi ka sabse yaadgar din rahegaa….mein mere daya sir se mil paayii…unke saath baatein ki ..kaash yeh waqt yahi ruk paata…..

Shreya : pata hein daya woh din aaj bhi muje bahut yaad aata hein….kabhi nhi socha tha ki ek din aap mere saath hogee…

They both were recollecting the past when they met first

Daya : haan shreyaa….vakai mein ne nhi socha tha ki mujse koi pyaar bhi karega…

Shreya : kyu nhi karega…aap itne handsome , itne cutee jo hoo..

Daya : acchaa….

Shreya : haan aur nhi toh kyaa….

Daya : us din tumhare ghr pe woh room dekh ke mein aur abhijeet toh shock mein chale gayee….

Shreya : haha….

Daya : abhijeet ne toh muje vhi keh diya tha ki yeh ladki shreya tere se pyaar karti hein….phir mein ne use chup karaya…

Shreya : par aaj hum dono ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte hein…

Daya : haan…sabse zyada…..

They both smiled at each other …!

**~...THE END ...~ **

* * *

**A/N : **It wasn't upto your expectations i know...aur kuch samajh nhi aaya isliyee yahi likh diyaa...

I am writing an OS on ABHIRIKA,RAJVI,VIVESHA AND SAJAL too...will post soon...!

jaisa bhi hein...review kardoo please...!


End file.
